mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Party Mobile
Mitchell Party Mobile is an upcoming sandbox mobile party game based on the ''Mitchell Party'' series developed by HandyGames and published and distributed by Nickelodeon, available for the iOS & Android mobile devices. It will be released as the first mobile title for the Mitchell Party video games. Other players could play it from March 13, although they could join other players' creations the week before. Gameplay The game continues with the traditional gameplay of the Mitchell Party series, in which famous characters of Nickelodeon's Mitchell universe compete with one another or tag along with a friend's assistance in which up to four local players or computer-controlled characters (called "CPUs") compete in a board game interspersed with minigames. In traditional gameplay, It features 50 minigames, ten of which are single-player-only. Mitchell Party's standard game mode, Party Mode, lets up to four players play on a board interspersed with minigames. The game features eighth different boards with varying difficulties. Mitchell Party Mobile features Anthony Nguyen as its host, who guides the characters on their journeys throughout each board. It also includes features from previous installments like control utilization capabilities, a single-player story campaign, and a one-versus-one battle mode where two players face off against each other using custom-assembled vehicles (called "machines" in-game). Mitchell Kart Mobile includes several characters from previous games, with three new characters, them being Morbis, Kelly and a musician. Mitchell Party Mobile also re-features party modes from previous games. The game also introduces a new item; Mobile, in which the player can use their selected character's special ability while on board game level like firing multiple green slime balls for one turn. In the game, there is an in-app shop, in which payers can spend the in-game currency, MVM Coins, to fire a pipe to stand a chance to acquire a new character, board game level or minigame. The game also introduces the Gold Pass, a subscription-based purchase which comes with earning greater rewards during gameplay and unlocking secrets of the game. It can be bought with real-life money. Mitchell Party Mobile gameplay is unique, with the game only requiring players to start the game, while the game helps to monopolize their strategy on Board game levels & in minigames. It also introduces online multiplayer gameplay mostly taken from the Super Mitchell Party. While the standard board games are restricted to the game's standard Party Mode, players are able to play the game's 80 minigames with other players either locally or online, independent of the board games, in the game's new "Mobile Mitchell-thon" mode. In this mode, players compete in five randomly-selected minigames, aiming to get the highest score. It also features leaderboards and a ranking system, as well as rewards that the players can receive for playing the mode. Development In September 2019, THQ Nordic AB & the Nickelodeon Group announced a mobile version of the Mitchell Party series for iOS and Android. Nintendo announced in April 2019 that they would be holding a closed beta for the game, exclusively for Android users, which took place from late May to early June. Initially expected to be released by March 2019, the game was released on September 25, 2019. As of September 26, a day after Mitchell Party Mobile release, there has been over ten million downloads of the game. Reception On its first day, Mitchell Karty Mobile was available for download in 58 markets, including the Japanese and American markets. Revenue-wise, it placed #19 for iPhone apps in the United States. This was a significant debut improvement compared to Gaia Sisters Mobile, a match-three mobile game also developed by HandyGames and released on July 9, 2019, which placed #503 during its debut. Another game published by HandyGames on February 2, 2019, This is Police 2, placed #17 on the top iPhone revenue app during its debut. https://venturebeat.com/2019/09/25/sensor-tower-mario-kart-tours-first-day-laps-dr-mario-worlds/ Gallery Staff Notes References External links * Category:2020 Category:Mobile games Category:Mitchell Party series